Nixie Calamari
Tribute by Nixie Calamari is District partners with Cove Lowson. Information Name: Nixie Calamari District: 4 Age: 14 Height: 5'5 Weapon: Nixie is good with a wide range of weapons, both melee and long distance but if she could choose one from each category she would choose a Curved Sword and a Trident. Stengths: Nixie is good at mny things. Nixie has a very good arm, throwing wise and strength wise. Since she wasn't very capable with her legs she used her arms to do most of her things. Nixie is also very intelligent, she can make simple plan and can think of what her opponents next move would be in seconds, which hwekps her dearly in combat. Weaknesses: Nixie has a bit of very small weaknesses but her main one is swimming, even though she is from District 4 she never was a good swimmer due to her artaficial legs. Personality: Nixie is like a lot of the careers, cruel, mean, but she became nicer after her accident and has learned to never take things for granted and to never loose sight of what you have because they could be gone in seconds. Since her accident she has became more humble and more thankfull. Backstory: Nixie grew up in a small family from District 4. She had a mother who sold fish and seafood in the District 4 market, she had a father who was a fisherman who caught the fish and seafood that Nixie's mother sold in the market, and Nixie has an older brother who helped Nixie's father fish. When she was born her parents namedher Nixie because she was so small and fragile like a little water sprout, which is what Nixie means. As Nixie grew older she trained at the career academy with her older brother Faj. Nixie was an amazing runner and she was very good with her legs until one day when she was 10. Her father decided to take her out fishing with him and give Faj a break, fr e was sick that day with a common Fisheman cold. The wind that day was blowing very fast and the waves were very rough and a lot of fisherman dreaded days like this and didn't fish, but Nixie's dad and some other fisherman though of this as an oppertunity. So they went out in there motor boat and bairly half an hour passed an somrthing terrible happened. Her father was stearing the boat when a giant hit the boat with a great force. Her father jolted forward and his head smashed against the stearing wheel, knocking him out. The boat went out of control. Nixie being 10 had no clue what to do. So after a minute of the boat going out of control it collided with another boat about the same size. The blow was so big that it knocked Nixie out of the back of the boat and her legs were chopped up my the motor. The next thing Nixie knew is that she was in a Caitol hospital a ''week ''later. She remembered nothing so her father told her everything. Nixie's family sold everything in there power to save Nixie and hopefully be able to one day have Nixie and her legs back to normal. But it didn't happen, the doctors had to amputate and give her artaficial ones. She was extremley grateful for it, and she recovered well. She trained again in the academy, but it wasn't the same. Since the accident everybody babied her and she didn't like, so to show that she was capable she volnteered for the Hunger Games to show that she is fine on her own. Write the second section of your page here. Strategy: Join the careers, stay away from water! Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute